


Магия дружбы

by Red_Sally, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Out of Character, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team





	Магия дружбы

Баки засыпает первым. Он вообще отключается легко, а спит помногу – так что уходит к себе незадолго до полуночи, и Наташа на прощание салютует ему полупустой бутылкой.  
– Тор опаздывает, – с сожалением замечает Стив. – Я хотел тебя с ним познакомить.  
– Эй, здорово, что у тебя полно приятелей, – говорит Баки, зевнув. – Все равно опять просидите до утра, так что познакомиться успеем. Спокойной ночи.  
– Кажется, мы только что получили приглашение остаться на ночь, – ухмыляется Тони. – И от кого!  
Наташа запускает в него диванной подушкой, которую он использует как щит, потому что от Клинта летят уже орешки, и ни один не пролетает мимо.  
– Предлагаю устроить пижамную вечеринку. Кэп, а почему Барнс не носит пижаму, которую я подарил?  
– Может быть, потому что для принта ты собрал порнографические рисунки с ним по всему интернету? – подсказывает Сэм.  
– Понятия не имею, – смеется Стив. – Сам у него спросишь.

Они действительно засиживаются до утра – и просыпаются довольно поздно. Когда Стив и Тони одновременно выходят на кухню, Баки приветственно помахивает им бутербродом с холодным мясом. Пахнет кофе и яичницей, в гостиной слышатся голоса Клинта и Наташи, возня и низкое ворчание Тора, заснувшего в кресле. Пижама Стива оказалась узковата ему в плечах и коротковата во всем остальном. Догадается ли он переодеться, с улыбкой думает Стив, проходя к плите.  
– Выглядишь отвратительно, – с упреком говорит Тони, падая на стул. – Отвратительно выспавшимся.  
Баки пододвигает ему кофе.  
Тор догадывается. Он входит на кухню в полном облачении, смотрит благодушно, насколько позволяет ему истинно асгардское похмелье, и изрекает:  
– Приветствую тебя, железнорукий друг Стива.  
– И я тебя тоже приветствую, – кивает Баки, разглядывая его. – Водички?  
И по взгляду Тора Стив понимает, что эти двое подружатся.  
Если серьезно – он отнюдь не был уверен ни в чем подобном, знакомя Баки и Тони, Баки и Клинта, но за последние месяцы успел успокоиться. Тор остался единственным из Мстителей, кто не встречался с Баки: его носило между мирами в поисках снова сбежавшего Локи, и на Землю он вернулся совсем недавно.  
К тому времени, как на кухню, идеально синхронно потягиваясь, заходят Клинт и Наташа, Тор уже увлеченно разглядывает руку Баки, рассказывая о каком-то своем дальнем родственнике, лишившемся руки на охоте. Баки поворачивает ладонь, сгибает пальцы, складывает фигу, знак ОК и непристойный жест; Тор мелкими глотками пьет минеральную воду, и его глаза разгораются азартом, совсем как накануне, когда он водрузил Мьелльнир на стол и, хитро ухмыляясь, предложил всем желающим немного асгардской магии.  
– Помоги мне разрешить один спор, Джеймс, сын Бьюика. Мне кажется, ты можешь это сделать...  
Но тут он бледнеет, смотрит на стол, под стол, на свои руки, на Стива, на Наташу. Наташа смотрит на Стива, Стив смотрит на Тора.  
– Где молот, – говорит Тор.  
– Который стоял здесь? – спрашивает Баки, недоуменно глядя в круглые глаза Тони над чашкой кофе. – Я его в прихожей повесил. Странно оставлять инструменты рядом с едой, если это не стол Старка, конечно... Что?  
Тор допивает воду одним глотком, смотрит на Баки и Стива, и Наташа ставит перед ним тарелку с яичницей.  
Клинт и Сэм молча сталкивают кулаки.


End file.
